PJO One-shot collection
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that I am writing up involving Percy Jackson, will contain romance, bromance, and bro-ship. Rated T for safety(might bump that up later I don't know). Summary is short so just read and let me know if you enjoy.


Okay this one is going to be shorter than what I normally do.

BUT DEAR GOD THIS ALMOST HAD ME CRYING!

Well I plan on this to be the first in a collection of PJO/HoO one shots, with various characters from the Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard thrown in.

Also a general disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE OC, HELL I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE TITLE FOR THIS ONE SHOT(that belongs to the estate of George Jones).

Well let me know what you lovely readers think!

There she was, Annabeth Jackson (née Chase), Daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to various monitors, her once silky blonde hair turned grey, her once vibrant grey eyes dulled, and her once flawless skin now covered in wrinkles and liver spots. Sitting by her bedside, in perhaps one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the entire hospital, was her faithful husband of almost fifty years, Percy Jackson. They had married right after college, in a ceremony that was attended by their friends, family, and even the Gods of Olympus themselves, with Chiron officiating the wedding, Grover as the best man, Thalia as the Maid of Honor, and Percy's sister Estelle as the flower girl. Their godly parents had made sure it was an extravagant affair.

"Only the best for our favorite children," was their parent's response when they asked why, and between the two of them and Aphrodite they certainly had made sure it was the best. It was stated afterward that their wedding almost rivaled the one held for Zeus and Hera. Over the years they had been blessed with three children, their oldest was Luke Beckendorf Jackson, their middle child Thalia Silena Grace (née Jackson), their youngest Zoe Bianca Valdez (née Jackson), and from them they were once again blessed with no less than twelve grandchildren.

"Percy," Annabeth called, her one lively and beautiful voice having grown raspy with old age.

"I'm right here Wise Girl," Percy replied, gently holding her hand and running a thumb across her knuckles and smiled at her loving.

"Remember when we first met," Annabeth asked, looking at him with love that had matured over the course of their sixty-year long relationship.

"Yes," Percy chuckled, recalling how at twelve years old he had thought she was cute.

"You still drool in your sleep," Annabeth stated, a small smile on her face. Percy just smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead.

In the waiting room…

Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, was standing in front of the reception desk with a backpack, containing her spear disguised as a can of mace, drachma, some nectar and ambrosia, some mortal money, and a picture of her two friends. The reason she was here was because Artemis had let her take time off from the Hunt, if only to say goodbye as Annabeth reached the end. It was then one of the nurses noticed her.

"Can I help you," the nurse asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes, I am looking for the room of Annabeth Jackson," Thalia answered.

"Are you a family member," the nurse asked, typing away at the computer.

"Friend of the family," Thalia answered, after all it technically wasn't a lie. This caused the nurse to let out a hum as she kept looking for the information.

"She's in room 230," the nurse answered before she back to work. Thalia nodded and made her way to the elevator. She was waiting for the elevator when she noticed a man in thick rimmed glasses, a tweed jacket, a white button up shirt, a loose black tie, black slacks, and black leather shoes carrying a tape recorder, however the most striking thing about the man was his steel grey eyes. It was at that moment she heard a ding, signaling that the elevator had arrived, she immediately stepped into the elevator, followed by the grey eyed man.

"So, who are you here to see," the man asked curiously, like he had just noticed her.

"Why do you ask," Thalia countered, staring at the man out of the corner of her eye.

"Just curious," the man answered.

"A couple of old friends," Thalia answered, staring ahead at the elevator doors.

"Well I am here to see Annabeth and Percy Jackson," the man stated with pride. Causing Thalia to turn and look at him as she began trying to figure out if he was a monster trying to gain some form of glory by killing them or if he was just a mortal.

"Why," Thalia asked, moving her right hand to tap the bracelet that disguised her Aegis shield.

"Oh," the man exclaimed, "I'm here on assignment from my mom, her and my uncle want a biography written to commemorate their life."

"Who's your mother," Thalia asked sternly, her finger now hovering over the bracelet.

"Athena," the man answered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal an owl tattoo. Thalia nodded and moved her hand away from her bracelet, though she kept an eye on the stranger.

"I have almost everything I need to finish it," the man stated, "I just need to get their side of the story as well as a statement from one more of their friends."

"Who's the friend you need a statement from," Thalia asked, planning on finding whoever it was.

"A Hunter of Artemis actually," the man answered, "a girl named Thalia Josephine Grace."

Thalia stood a little straighter, an act that did not go unnoticed by the child of Athena.

"You're her aren't you," the man asked in shock.

"Maybe," Thalia answered as the elevator stopped.

Meanwhile in the Hospital room…

Both Annabeth and Percy sat there reminiscing about their younger years, when a man with long dark hair and wearing a black robe with what looked like screaming faces embroidered on it appeared in the room.

"Lord Hades," Percy stated, and made to get up.

"It's fine Percy," Hades said, "after all after everything you have done for my children and I, allowing a lapse in decorum is the least I can do."

"Why are you here Lord Hades," Annabeth asked tiredly, though her mind had already worked out the probable reason.

"I have come to collect your soul Annabeth," Hades answered, "I shall personally see you to your final reward."

Annabeth nodded in acceptance, ready to go with the Lord of the Dead to her final reward. Hades then solemnly walked toward her hospital bed and an extended a hand with the palm facing the ceiling.

"Wait Uncle," Percy called out, drawing the attention of Hades, "I would ask one final favor of you."

"What would you ask of me," Hades asked, looking at Percy expectantly. Only for the favor to be made clear by Percy grabbing a hold of Hades' robe.

"You wish to go in her place," Hades asked with a furrowed brow, "you must know that even if I were to add what remains of your life to her's it wouldn't do much?"

"Then take me with you," Percy exclaimed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Percy," Annabeth called out, putting a withered hand on Percy's arm, "it's fine, you need to be there for the others, they still need you."

"I would rather die now," Percy stated, looking at Annabeth with tear filled eyes, "than know another second without you."

Hades sighed sadly, for such true love was rare even amongst the Gods of Olympus themselves, yet here it was right in front of him.

In the hallway…

Thalia was in the hallway, while the biographer was forced to wait outside since he wasn't technically related to either Annabeth or Percy. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but on her way to the hospital room she had pulled out the picture of her friends, it was picture of them on their wedding day, Annabeth was wearing a floor length white wedding dress that had purportedly belonged to her grandmother with a blue ribbon tied around her right wrist, a owl broach, specially made by Hephaestus himself, was clipped to the left strap of the dress, and she was also wearing a tiara that Artemis had loaned to her just for the occasion. Percy was wearing a black suit with a sea green tie and with a grey handkerchief folded in the breast pocket. They were smiling with blue and silver frosting covering their smiling faces. After a sad sigh Thalia opened the door to her friend's hospital room, and saw Hades standing beside the bed holding what looked like two balls of fire, one being colored grey and the other being a sea green. He looked at Thalia and gave her a solemn nod, just before he and the two balls of fire disappeared into the shadows provided by the medical equipment, which let out a shrill beep to signify her friend's heart stopped beating.

Thalia sadly closed the door and walked back to the elevator, where she ran into the biographer.

"Back so soon," the biographer asked curiously.

"You know he always said he would love Annabeth until the day he died," Thalia said with a shaky voice, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"What happened," the biographer asked, confusion evident on his face. Thalia then handed him the photo and began walking away.

"He stopped loving her today," Thalia answered as she left the hospital with tears running down her face.

Well what do you all think?

Did it tug on your heart strings?

Did it draw tears from your eyes?

Was it just "MEH"?

Let me know by reviewing, favoriting, or following!

Anyway, I plan to do Thalia next, but who knows I might get inspiration to write up one for someone else.

Till next time, may fortune smile on you all!


End file.
